The present invention relates to the art of sports goals, such as basketball hoops or goals, and more particularly to the means for attaching the goal net to the frame or ring.
There is contained in the prior art various forms of attaching the net of a basketball goal to the ring provide therefor. Examples of these types of prior art constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,666,641; 2,735,680; 2,884,249, and 4,071,238. I have discovered that in each of these the advantages of ease of assembly and removal of the net from the goal frame are cited. However, I have been led by experience to the further discovery that, in certain applications, a distinct advantage exists in having the goal net non-removably attached to the goal frame, to prohibit criminal removal of the goal net in a reuseable manner.
With regard to the specific application of the present invention to basketball hoops or goals, I have futher discovered that existing goal net tie means, while serving their intended purpose, often become bent from contact with the ball from below the hoop, or from players' hands driving play, thereby weakening such ties and increasing the likelihood that they may be broken from the goal ring. Further, such present goal net tie means may present a hazard to players because of their physical size and/or configuration. Both such situations are relieved by the present invention, in that the small size of the present "no-ties" is such as to limit the surface area for bending moments from ball or hand contact, and similarly, significantly reduce the hazards to players. These advantages are especially true when the present "no-ties" are employed with a specially configured goal frame having recessed or flatted areas for attachment of the "no-ties".
The further advantages and distinction of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.